mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Electra (disambiguation)
Electra was daughter of Agamemnon and Clytemnestra in Greek mythology. Electra or Elektra may also refer to: Greek myth * Electra (Pleiad), one of the Pleiades * Electra, an Oceanid, wife of Thaumas * Electra, one of the Danaids, daughter of Danaus and Polyxo. She married (and murdered) Peristhenes, son of Aegyptus and Caliadne Works based on the Greek myth * ''Electra'' (Sophocles), a play by Sophocles * ''Electra'' (Euripides), a play by Euripides * ''Electra'' (Giraudoux), a play by Giraudoux * Electra (Rajiva Wijesinha), a play by Rajiva Wijesinha * ''Elektra'' (Hofmannsthal), a play by the Austrian writer Hugo von Hofmannsthal after Sophocles * ''Elektra'' (opera), an opera by Richard Strauss to a libretto by Hofmannsthal adapted from the above play * ''Electra'' (1962 film), a film by Michael Cacoyannis * ''Electra'' (album), an album by Arild Andersen * ''Elektra'' (Theodorakis), an opera by Mikis Theodorakis * Elektra (started in 1949, first performed 1987), a play by Ezra Pound and Rudd Fleming Other fictional works * Elektra (comics), a Marvel Comics character ** Elektra: Assassin, a miniseries dedicated to the Marvel character ** ''Elektra'' (2005 film), a film based on the Marvel character ** Elektra: The Album, the soundtrack to the 2005 film * Electra the Electric Train, a character in Starlight Express * "Electra", Cathy's dog in the ''Cathy'' comic strip * ''Electra'' (1996 film), a Shannon Tweed film * Mourning Becomes Electra * Electra (cat), a character in the musical Cats * ''Elektra'' (2010 film), an upcoming film Geography * Electra, California * Electra, Texas * Electra Building, Vancouver, a skyscraper * Electra (San Diego), a condominium tower located in downtown San Diego Business *Electra Private Equity, the London-based listed investment trust *Electra Partners Europe, the pan-European private equity firm renamed Cognetas Transportation *Elektra (smartcard), a planned Hungarian smartcard-based fare payment system * Lockheed Model 10 Electra * Lockheed Model 12 Electra Junior * Lockheed Model 14 Super Electra * Lockheed L-188 Electra * Buick Electra * Electra Bicycle Company * Electra, a codename for the British Rail Class 91 electric locomotive * Electra, a Great Western Railway Firefly class 2-2-2 locomotive * Harley-Davidson Electra Glide, a motorcycle in the FL model series since 1965 People with the given, professional or family name Electra or Elektra * Carmen Electra, American model, actress, and singer * Elektra King, character in the film The World is Not Enough * Elektra (Salina Bartunek) of the American Gladiators competed from 1992-1994 * Professional name of Efva Attling in modeling career * Donna Adamo or Elektra, professional wrestling valet and adult model Miscellaneous * Elektra Festival is an International Digital Arts Festival in Montreal * [[HMS Electra|HMS Electra]], four ships * Elektra Records, a U.S. record label * Electra (star), 17 Tauri * Electra (teletext), a teletext service from the early 1980s to the early 1990s * 130 Elektra, an asteroid * Electra complex, a psychiatric concept * Grupo Elektra, a Mexican corporation * Elektra Initiative, an alternative back-end for text configuration files * Electra (cat), a fictional cat in T. S. Eliot's Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats * Electra, one of the first popular modern serif typefaces, designed by W. A. Dwiggins * Electra Guitars, a brand of imported electric guitar of the 70s and 80s Category:Danaids Category: Greek mythology br:Elektra ca:Electra (desambiguació) da:Elektra (flertydig) de:Elektra et:Elektra el:Ηλέκτρα (αποσαφήνιση) es:Elektra eo:Elektro (apartigilo) fr:Électre ko:엘렉트라 (동음이의) hr:Elektra it:Elettra he:אלקטרה (פירושונים) ka:ელექტრა (მრავალმნიშვნელოვანი) la:Electra (discretiva) lt:Elektra (reikšmės) hu:Elektra (egyértelműsítő lap) nl:Electra ja:エレクトラ (曖昧さ回避) no:Elektra pl:Elektra pt:Elektra ro:Electra (dezambiguizare) ru:Электра (значения) simple:Elektra (disambiguation) fi:Elektra (täsmennyssivu) sv:Elektra (olika betydelser) tr:Elektra zh:厄勒克特拉 (消歧义)